The pirate witch
by Missneonkst
Summary: What happens when a girl gets betrayed by her mother and society when she and her 4 friends gets zapped by a machine that was suppose to kill them but instead gave them powers and through them into different worlds. It gets even weirder when she gets thrown in a world full of pirates and marines. (Luffyxoc)
1. Prologue

It was a bright sunny day as four girls ran down the road in a hurry.

"Hurry up you guys!" Aria said as she ran in front of her friends.

Aria Miafugi is the known as the leader of the group. She makes it her job to keep everyone happy. She inherited her mother's red hair which only reaches her shoulder and her father's brown eyes.

Aria isn't close to her mom but was close to her father before he died. Aria is also the granddaughter of Yoshika Miafugi who was apart of the Strike witches many years ago. Although the witches have given the world great service with their magic but unfortunately being one in this day and age will get you killed.

"It was your fault Yumi" Mitsuki said as she pushed up her glasses to keep it from falling off while running to keep the pace with Aria. "If you would have followed the schedule I set, we would have reached earlier with time to spare."

Mitsuki Camaya is the nerd and shut in of the group. Making sure everyone stays on track and up to date on everything that's happening and had happened in the world. She has long black hair and dark blue eyes that seem slightly green when she has on her glasses.

Mitsuki has a privileged life growing up. Everything she wanted was giving to her without any complains. She barely knew her parents since they were always working so she found comfort in reading books.

"Hey! Is it my fault that Shiro makes great food!" Yumi yelled at Misuki as she ran and passed both her and Aria.

Yumiko Oshimora is the wild and athletic tomboy. If you even mention a dress to her, she'll turn green. When it came to anything athletic, Yumi can't be beat. She has long dark brown hair that is always in a pony tail since she says it gets in her way and dark brown eyes.

Yumi grew up with 8 older brothers and 4 younger ones. Being the only girl and the fact that her parents only wanted boys, her parents hardly notice her. Most of the time, they hardly remember her name.

"Now, now girl. No arguing" Shiro scolded as she tried to keep up with them while carrying bag with 5 lunch boxes.

Shiro Sanada is the mother in the group. She keeps the peace and usually cooks for everyone. She has beautiful long light blue hair and pink eyes that always catches the bid attention which makes her extremely uncomfortable but was too polite to say anything and that's were Yumi comes in.

Shiro's parents both died in a car accident leaving her aunt to take care of her who isn't very good at doing so. Shiro's aunt is barely home since she loves sleeping around causing Shiro to grow up fast. At the age of 5, she was already cooking her own food.

"Hey guys! Slow down! Wait up!" Jasmine whined out of breath as she tried to with the others.

Unlike Aria and Shiro who are 16 and Mitsuki and Yumi who are 15, Jasmine was only 10 so she's known as the baby of the group. She has curly pink hair that barely reached her shoulder and blueish purple eyes.

Jasmine is an orphan who used to be bullied constantly for being baby like until she made friends with the others. She knows nothing of her parents except that they were from America but came to Japan hence her name Jasmine.

"Yumi would you mind car-" Shiro started but got cut off by Yumi who ran passed her towards Jasmine.

"Already on it" Yumi said as she lifted Jasmine over her shoulder and quickly ran a head of everyone.

"Hey! Put me down!" Jasmine yelled but her plea when the deaf ears.

"Be careful Yumi! Don't drop her!" Shiro shouted worriedly

A beeping noise was heard from Mitsuki's wrist watch causing her to look at the time.

"Ah! Guys it's 12:58! She's expecting us at 1:00!" She yelled

"What! Let's pick up the pace girls!" Aria yelled receiving a chorus of 'rogues' from the others.

(At the Fugita Clinic)

A old lady sat on the porch of her old house that was a mile from the city and surrounded by a forest. She sighed softly as she leaned back in her wooden rocking chair with her eyes closed.

"Their late" she finished as she heard rushing footsteps coming towards to house.

The first person to get there was Yumi who stood up straight and saluted the old lady as Jasmine jumped from her back to stand beside her.

"Yumiko Oshimora reporting for duty!" She yelled

"Jasmine reporting for duty!" She yelled as she saluted as well.

The next person was Mitsuki who came to stand beside Jasmine then Shiro who rushed to stand beside Yumi.

"Mitsuki Camaya reporting for duty!" She yelled while saluting.

"Shiro Sanada reporting for duty!" She yelled while saluting as well.

Aria was the last to arrive. She hurried to stand beside Shiro and saluted to the old lady.

"And Aria Miafugi reporting for duty!" She yelled

Hearing all four of them, the old lady leaned back slightly before standing up and saluting them.

"Yoshika Miafugi reporting for duty!" she yelled and after a few seconds, she put down her hand and smiled sweetly at the girls while walking into the house. "Welcome back ladies. Let get you all dress so you can start your training!"

"Yay!" they yelled as they all ran passed her into the house.

(5 hours later)

After changing into their uniforms, the girls were now in a clear field behind the house training while Mrs. Miafugi inspected their progress.

"Miss Oshimora, why is the sky blue!?" She yelled while looking up into the tree where Yumi was doing a handstand at the top.

"Because molecules in the air scatter blue light from the sun more than they scatter red light. When we look towards the sun at sunset, we see red and orange colors because the blue light has been scattered out and away from the line of sight Ma'am!" Yumi yelled trying to keep her concentration and succeeding greatly.

" What is light speed and how can we travel at it!" Mrs. Miafugi yelled

"The speed of light in vacuum, commonly denoted c, is a universal physical constant important in many areas of physics. Its exact value is 299,792,458 metres per second. As an object approaches the speed of light, its mass rises precipitously. If an object tries to travel 186,000 miles per second, its mass becomes infinite, and so does the energy required to move it. For this reason, no normal object can travel as fast or faster than the speed of light." Yumi yelled as she flipped to another tree only to land on the same hand.

"Paul has $31.15 from paper route collections. He has 5 more nickels than quarters and 7 fewer dimes than quarters. How many of each coin does Paul have?" Mrs. Miafugi yelled after stepping under Yumi's current tree.

"Paul has 79 quarters, 84 nickels and 72 dimes!" Yumi yelled as she continuously flipped down until she landed on the ground in front of Mrs. Miafugi.

"Great work soldier. Remember that you'll need both brawn and brains to survive anywhere." Mrs. Miafugi said as she walked away expecting Yumi to follow and she did. They then walked to where Jasmine and Mitsuki were training. Jasmine was throwing three balls at a time in the air then flipped into the air to kicking them one at a time at Mitsuki. Seeing the balls coming, she activated her powers causing her cat ears and tail to come out. Like most witches, the power they get is unique. Before the balls could reach 10 metres, electricity came from her body and perfectly sliced each ball into six pieces.

"Good work controlling your powers Mitsuki Camaya. Next week we will work on protect others and not just yourself." Said Mrs. Miafugi

"Yes Ma'am" Said Mitsuki while saluting her

"And Jasmine, I am very glad that you. Shiro and Yumi don't limit yourselves because your not witches like Mitsuki and Aria. I'm expecting great things from you three." Mrs. Miafugi said giving her soft smile.

"Yes Ma'am!" Jasmine and Yumi said

At that moment, Shiro came running up to them while pulling a huge wooden cart behind her filled with bricks.

"Shiro Sanada, I assume you have finished your 10 mile run." Said Mrs. Miafugi asked

"Yes Ma'am" Shiro said while the other girls inspected her cart.

"Dang Shiro, that only looks like 20 pounds. I never thought I'd see the day you start traveling light" Yumi smirked while leaning on the cart.

"Yeah, what happened Shiro? You usually carry 50 pounds." Jasmine questioned

Shiro was about the answer but Mitsuki answered for her.

"Because I told her to take it each today since yesterday she carried twice her normal weight." Mitsuki started "I don't need any of you getting hurt"

"Now, now girls. Let go check on Aria's progress" Mrs. Miafugi said as she begone walking towards the house as the girl followed. Aria was on top of the house, using the roof as a balance beam.

"Ready" Mrs. Miafugi whispered as the girl got the slingshot ready. Yumi and Mitsuki held the thick rubber band. "Aim" Jasmine and Shiro placed a brick in the center and pulled it back. "Firer!" The brick was released and went flying towards Aria.

Feeling something coming towards her, She quickly activated her powers and out came her fox eyes and tail. She jumped into the air and summoned her shield that she wrapped around her hand and punched the brick into dust. Aria's power girls her immense strength when she wraps her shield around her arms. She fell to the ground and saluted her friends and grandma.

"Good work Aria Miafugi." Said Mrs Miafugi then faced the rest of the girls. "Your training is now completed for the day!"

"And now it's time for lunch!" Shiro said as she was about to run in the house for the lunch boxes, a helicopter suddenly flew over their heads and landed a few metres away. Army soldiers surrounded the area with large guns that were pointed at them, prepared to fire at any moment.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Miafugi yelled in shock "How did they know!?"

"They couldn't have!" Aria yelled "None of us said anything, right girls!"

"Right!" They all yelled

"I did" Said a smirking woman who stepped out of the helicopter. "You are all under arrest for going against the orders of the government." She spoke as she got closer along with the soldiers. "Mrs. Miafugi will be sent to a old folks home, allies of witches fates will be decided by them and their families and as for the witches, they will be facing the HOLE."

"Mom!" Aria said in shock


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

Years ago, an alien known as the Nurrode invaded Earth which caused the Great World War. Seeing that their technology was not as advanced yet, the government had no chose but rely on the powers of witches. A group of witches known as the Strike Witches help greatly in ending the war.

After the war, the government somehow got there hands on some Nurrode technology in hopes of studying them to create a new and advance world. In their studies, they found out that the Nurrode discovered that mixing their DNA into a human's didn't give them the effect that they had wanted but witches were a different matter. They named it Project Reborn. The magic they had were able to hold their DNA and absorb it but when it was absorbed, the Nurrode DNA spreads all over the body until it fully takes over. The Nurrodes were going to use this strategy if they ever lost the war, giving their race another chance to fight again meaning Project Reborn was now in effect.

The government monitored every witch known on Earth for emergencies but got nothing. They were about to announce that Project reborn was a failure when the Nurrode's DNA started to take effect.

The daughter of a witch who was also a witch just turned 17. On her birthday, red and black spots started appearing all over her skin. Naturally, her family took her to the hospital. The doctors didn't know what was happening so they kept her under observation to study her. Through out the day, the black and red spots on her skin spread until her whole skin was black and red and eyes completely black. By the time the army got there, the witch had already killed 3 doctors and 5 nurses. She was killed but with great difficulty because with the Nurrode DNA, she had become a lot stronger.

A similar incident happened a few years later then again a few year after that, leaving the government to think that only descendants of witches who are also witch were infected. The government had specifically created a machine using there old technology and Nurrode technology to get rid of the infected witches. It was named the HOLE because it created what looked like a black hole. No one knows where it goes, no even the government. All they care about is getting rid of their problem.

They first tested it out on a witch that was infected a few months later after the HOLE was created. This eventually lead to the No witch law. Every young witch is to be sent to the government and all accomplices of said witch will either be facing the HOLE like said witch or will be going to back to their normal life if decided by them and their family or guardian. This also lead to many people hating witches, infected or not. No one wanted someone abnormal in their so called new perfectly advanced society.

(Third person POV)

As the 5 girls cowered in the back of the helicopter along with 3 soldiers pointing their guns at them. Aria looked out the window and saw they were landing.

The Dark facility or DF for short. It was created to get rid of young witches and to create new technology. It was built far out from society as to don't lessen the risk of what they are working on to be discover or stolen. The minute the helicopter landed, the girl were immediately dragged through the facility to an underground cell. Aria's mother stood in front of the cell smirking at them not feeling any regret, concern or remorse for her only daughter.

"We are contacting your parents right now but judging by what I've heard, I'd be shocked if any of them even remember any of you" She said

"You sick evil spawn!" Yumi yelled in anger as she grabbed onto the bars and started shaking them. Hearing this caused Shiro to cover Jasmine's eyes. "I hope you get what's coming to you, you wicked bitch!"

Instead of saying anything, she just walked away laughing at them.

As she heard the door slam, she went back to sitting with the others at the back of the cell. The girls sat in silence for two hours until-

"I'm sorry you guys" Hearing this, everyone turned towards Mitsuki as she looked down in sorrow. "If I wasn't different then-" she was then interrupted by Aria who placed her hand her her shoulder, giving her a sad smile.

"It's not just your fault Mitsuki." She said before looking down sadly. "Your not the only witch here and plus my mother's the one that told on us."

"Now now, it isn't anyone's fault but Aria's mother" Shiro said as she placed a hand on both their heads, giving them her familiar motherly smile.

"Yeah we all know what we were getting into when we started our training" Yumi said

"That's right" Jasmine said encouragingly as she hugged Aria while nuzzling her face into her over sized breasts. "We're in this together!"

"Thanks girls" Aria said as she pat Jasmine's head and looked at Mitsuki. As if knowing what she was about to say, she nod to her in approval. "But I think I speak for both Mitsuki and I when I say that we wouldn't judge you if you guys guess to go back"

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened and in came Aria's mother.

"I've got some news" She said in her sickeningly sweet voice. "When we called the orphanage, they just said and I quote 'to do whatever you want with her' and we have also contacted Mitsuki's parents of what you are and they gladly want you dead." Hearing this, Jasmine nuzzled her head deeper into Aria's breasts and Mitsuki looked down in pain. "We couldn't get a hold of Shiro's guardian but the answering machine said that if this is about you then you can deal with it yourself so what do you want?"

Shiro looked around at her friends and smiled.

"I'd much rather stay with my friends" Shiro said

"Fine" Aria's mother said growing annoyed. "Your parents came to get you Yumi."

Right then, Yumi's parents walked in with a smile on their faces.

The most warmhearted couple ever but that's at least what they want everyone to think.

"Yumi darling, come to your family." said Yumi's mother

"Let's get going sport" said Yumi's father as Aria's mother opened the cell door.

Yumi looked down causing her hair to cover her eyes as she started to get up and walked towards the door. When she got to the door, she grabbed the bars and slammed it shut.

"Sweetie what are you doing?" said Yumi's mother in shock

"my age?" Yumi asked calmly

"What?" Asked Yumi's father confused

"What's my age!?" Yumi yelled in anger with her head still down.

"Y..your um supposed to b..be um 13 right?" Asked Yumi's mother nervously

"I'm 15. If you were decent parents you would at least know this" She said calmly then looked up glaring her icy glare at them. "You have not right to come in here and call yourselves my family!? You have no right to that! Now if you'll excuse me" She then turned around and started walking back to her friends. "I've got to spend the last remaining time I have with my real family"

Hearing this caused both parents to be angry and stormed out while Aria's mother smirked at them evilly.

"Enjoy it while you can, I'll be back in an hour" She said before walking away.

Aria and Mitsuki smiled at Yumi in gratitude then pulled all three girls in to a hug. They all huddled together in each others embrace, enjoying what was their last moments. For the last hour, they enjoyed each others presence until their time was up. The door opened and the girls stood up to see Aria's mother with 3 guards. As they calmly walked out the door and through the facility following Aria's mother, more guards followed aiming there guns as if expecting them to try something.

Soon they got to a metal room with just a pole like things sticking out of the ground, a bullet prof glass with people behind it, ready to activate the machine that was directly over the pole. They were pulled over to the pole and hands cuffed to it. Once they were secure, Aria's mother and all the guards hurried out.

"Like this is our last moments together, I just wanted to let you know that I love you guys." Aria said as tears started running down their cheers.

"I love you guys too" Said Mitsuki

"Same here" Yumi said as the sound of the machine starting filled the room.

"I'm gonna miss you guys"

"I also feel the same way" Shiro said

A minute later, a black type of electricity came from the machine above them and hit the pole, sending and electric shock through their bodies. Their screams could be heard echoing all over the facility. Soon the black electricity knocked them out then it went to the floor.

A big black hole opened up and pulled them into complete darkness.

(20 minutes later)

All the girl started walking up one by one and saw nothing but each other and darkness.

"What the hell! Where are we!" Yumi yelled

"Maybe we are die and this is the after life." Mitsuki said

"Correction. Technically you are no where." A computerized male voice said

"What the- Whose there!?" Yumi yelled in anger.

"Correction. Not a who but a what. I am what you humans call the HOLE" It said

"Aren't you just a killing machine and why aren't we dead!?" Aria yelled

"Technically you are. I killed your existence in that world so you won't be able to go back even if you tried" It said

"So what now? We stay here forever?" Jasmine asked timidly

"No you can stay here. You bodies will eventually turn to ruin in a matter of hours" It said as watches appeared on our arms.

"You each will be send to different worlds and will be getting special weapon to survive were you are placed." It continued "These watches are the only way you will be able to contact each other and me if you have questions." A large white bright light suddenly appeared above us. "Are you ready girl"

"Ready" All of them said but Yumi added an 'Butch' to the end causing all the girls to look at her weirdly.

"What?" She asked smirking "He just seems like a Butch to me"

The light came down on us causing all the girls to close their eyes.

(If you want to read the other girls POV you can read my other stories that will be written and published once this story gets to chapter 10)

(Aria's POV)

I started feeling the sensation of falling and when I opened my eyes, all I see is the blue sky. I looked down and saw that I was falling towards the sea so naturally I behaved like any sane person would.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Someone help me!!" I yelled and closed my eyes tightly, waiting to feel the slap of water on my sky but instead I felt arms around me. I instantly felt calm and safe. I opened my eyes and came face to face with a boy with a large goofy grin. Suddenly we both started glowing then a chain appeared linking mine and his wrists together. As soon as we were linked together it disappeared, leaving us confused.

"What just happened?" I asked no one in particular.


	3. Start of the Journey

(Aria's POV)

I am now sitting in a little dingy next to a boy I now know as Luffy while glaring at the diamond ring that was now on my left finger that suddenly appeared as so as the chain faded away.

"So your telling me, I'm now connected to this person!" I yelled into the watch on my wrist.

"Yes" Said Butch's voice that came from my watch as it lit up every time he talked. "As I said, in order for me to be able to bring you to this world, I had to connect your soul to someone from this world. It will be the same for the rest of your friends."

"So basically, this is just an arranged marriage" I said as I looked what I was now wearing. "And what's with the change of clothes?" I was now wearing only a blue jumper with a heart on it.

"Exactly and I found it was necessary of your witching abilities and also that hair clip you're wearing will be your main weapon. Just throw it on the ground and you'll know what to do. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall prepare myself for a call from the rest of your angry friends and be glad that the chain link comes with information about him. " He said as the lights stopped flashing. I ran my hand through my hair just to pull out a flower shaped clip.

I sat down and sighed at the problem I just got myself into then turned my head to look at Luffy who was still sitting there with a big goofy smile.

"What are you smiling for? Are you really OK with all of this?" I asked curiously

"I just can't believe I have an angel for a wife now. That so cool!" He said excitedly with sparkly eyes

"What makes you think I'm an angel?" I asked turning my head slightly so he couldn't see my blush.

"Well you fell from the sky, right?" he asked curiously "Plus your really pretty" Hearing this caused my face to heat up even more. "Hey, why is your face so red? Are you sick or something?"

"No!" I yelled while shaking my head trying to get rid of my blush. "Well I hate to burst you bubble rubber boy but the names Aria and I'm a witch." he was about to say something but I interrupted "And I'm not the type with green skin and worts either. That's extremely offensive." I then activated my powers watching his expression turn to one of surprise and excitement as my fox ears and tail came out. "I'm the animal kind but I still don't cast spells or those kinds of stuff."

"So I've got a witch as wife instead! That's even cooler!" He said with stars in his eyes.

"It's not that cool rubber boy" I said while rubbing my neck as my face heated up again.

"Hey, how did you know I was rubber" He asked as he leaned his head to the side cutely.

"You see that chain that links us together?" I asked as he nod his head "It not only keeps me in this world by linking me to you but it also give me information on who I am linked to"

"Well that's kind of unfair" He said as he turned away from me with a pout on his face leaving me confused. "How am I gonna be a great husband if I know nothing about you"

A normal person would be upset that they had to be connected to someone but he's upset that he doesn't know me better. He's so weird in a sweet and innocent sort a way. He reminds me of a kid that didn't get his way so I did what I usually do when Jasmine's upset. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling his face into my chest and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sure you'll make a great husband and since we're connected, my life's an open book to you. You can asked me anything." I said as my eyes caught something in the distance while he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face deeper into my breasts. "Hey Luffy, you did say you wanted to be a great husband right?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Yeah!" He yelled as he pulled me down to straddle his lap while tightening his arms and nuzzling his face into my hair. "We'll go on lots of adventures and I'll become stronger to protect you!"

"That sounds great Luffy but" I started and I pulled away from him just to turn his face towards the whirlpool we were heading to. "How are you gonna protect me from that?"

He looked around then saw a barrel and smiled widely. He got up with me in his arms and placed me in the barrel before jumping in himself and pulling me back into his arms.

"We'll be safe in here" He said with a triumphant grin.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look very safe" I asked

"Trust me OK" When I looked up, he gave me his usual cute smile that make it had not to trust him. I nod my head, nuzzled my head into his chest, falling asleep almost instantly as I felt the barrel move vigorously.

(hours later)

I woke up at the movements of Luffy. I stood up half asleep to to see Luffy smiling at me next to a little boy with pink hair and glasses who looked scared out of his mind while two men with broken swords cowered away from Luffy who started freaking out more once they saw my fox ears and tail causing me to quickly deactivate my powers.

"What happened?" I asked looking at the other man who were currently knocked out.

"Aria!" Luffy yelled as he pulled me out of the barrel. "Did you get a good sleep?"

"yeah, you were really soft and squishy." I said as I squished his cheeks together causing him to laugh.

"Who are you two!?" One of the strange men.

"Us? My names Monkey D Luffy" He pulled me to his chest affectionately "And this is Aria. Hi"

The two men just freaked out and ran out of the room, dragging their friend behind them.

"So what just happened?" Asked the pink haired boy

"You got me" Said Luffy

"Wait!" The boy yelled as if he just remember something "You gotta run. If those guys come back here with their buddies then they'll kill you two on the spot!"

"I don't care about that. I'm hungry and besides I'm sure I can protect Aria if something happens" Luffy said with a smile. With all this yelling, my ears are gonna fall off. I leaned on Luffy for support. "Are you still tired Aria?" I nod my head as Luffy swiftly picked me up and placed me on his back. I started nuzzling my face into his neck as I felt his hat move from his head to mine.

"How can you just blow this off like that!?" Yelled the boy "Their hundreds of them on deck and their waiting for the opportunity to kill anything!" He then grabbed onto Luffy's arm and tried to stop him as Luffy started walking out the door. " Wait, No, wait"

Luffy walked right into a storage room filled with food.

"Ah it's a gold mine! Food, food, food, food, food!" Luffy said excitedly as he walked towards a box. "This box looks promising" He sat me down next to it and pulled of the lid. Not noticing that the pink haired boy was freaking out as he closed the door. "Apples excellent!" He gave me one and the started stuffing them in his mouth happily two at a time.

"Hey my names Coby. Your names are Luffy and Aria right." He said as he started walking towards us. "It was pretty neat what you did with that barrel back there"

"Theses are awesome" Luffy said with his mouth full as he placed another apple in my hand when I barely finished the first one before going back to eating. "So are we on a pirate ship or what?"

"No, it's a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates. Pirates under the command of Lady Alvida" Coby said sacredly.

"Who cares anyway. What I wanna know is if there any boats on board" Luffy said as he continued to eat.

"I think there are a few" Coby said

"Great cause ours got such into some big whirlpool" luffy said as if it was nothing.

"That one outside, no way!" Coby yelled "No could of survived that!"

"Ha ha I gotta say it was a big surprised" laughed Luffy "If Aria hadn't noticed it I would have drowned for sure" He smiled at me before going back to eating as I finished my second apple. Trust me, I'm no good on an empty stomach or sleepy. " So are you one of the pirates or the passengers?"

Coby looked down sadly as he started telling his story about how he got captured by pirates two years ago. In exchange for his life, he was forced to live the life of a cabin boy.

"You pretty stupid you know that" Luffy said

"Thanks for your honesty" Coby said sarcastically.

"If you hate it then leave" I said "Its not like you have anything here holding you back"

"Are you kidding?" Coby yelled as he shook his head frantically. "I can't do that! No!Not a chance! Just the thought of Alvida finding me scares me so bad I wanna throw up!"

"Ha ha Your a moron and a coward. I hate people like you" laughed Luffy as Coby started silently crying.

Seeing this caused me to pull Coby into a hug as his face turned red.

"Laughing at people isn't nice Luffy. Most people just don't like being in danger" I scolded him as he pouted while looking at Coby with what I think was jealousy.

"That's nice of you to say miss" Coby said as he pulled away from me. "But why are you half naked"

"Because I'm a witch" I said with a smile.

"What!" Coby yelled as he slowly backed away from me.

"No not a witch with spells and green skin" I then activated my powers again. "But an animal type witch, much less harmful. I was taught by my grandmother to love my body so wearing just this is nothing to me."

"And" Luffy said as he pulled me to his chest possessively "She became my wife this morning"

"Now say your sorry for calling him names Luffy" I said pulling away from Luffy causing him to pout again.

"No, he's right. If I had the courage, I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates. I actually have my own dreams" Coby said sadly "Someday I'd like to live out all of them. So what about you Luffy, What got you and Aria to first set sail on these seas?"

"Well I'm gonna be king of the pirates" He said as if it was nothing causing Coby's jaw to drop in shock.

"The king, are you serious?" Coby asked

"Yeah" Luffy said with a smile

"That means that you two are pirates too?" Coby asked

"Apparently" I said

"And your crew?" Coby asked

"We don't have one yet but I'm looking for 'em" Luffy said

Coby froze up a little causing Luffy to wave his had in front of his face when he suddenly stood up.

"The king of the pirate is a title give to a pirate who has obtained everything this world has to offer, your talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth fame and power, the treasure that you seek is the one piece" Coby yelled

This must be a big deal. Is Luffy really doing this?

"Yeah" Luffy said smiling at him

"Pirates all over the world are looking for that treasure you know!" Screamed Coby

"So?" Luffy asked

"So it's impossible, impossible, impossible. There's no way someone like you could reach the top doing this great pirate age!" As Coby kept going on and on, I got more scared of what I got myself into. "Their are too many out there that are bigger and better than-" he was about to continue when Luffy punched him in his head. "Ow, why did you hit me?"

"Cause you're scaring Aria" He said as he pulled me into his arms and started rubbing my back. "It's gonna be fine Aria. I swear I'll protect you OK"

"OK" I said as I snuggled into his chest.

"Oh well, I used to that stuff." Coby said as he started rubbing the spot Luffy hit. "My ship mates smack me around a lot, all the time in fact"

"Well, it's not about if I can't" Luffy said as he pulled me to my feet "I'm doing this cause I want to. I decided long ago that I'm gonna be king of the Pirates" he then took this hat from my head to place it on his "And if I have to die fighting for that then I die."

He said it with so much passion and determination, it made my heart throb in excitement. It's not wrong to already start falling in love with him, is it. I mean we're already married plus with the chain connecting us, we could never get anymore closer.

"Alright, Now that my belly's full, time to get us a brand new boat" He grabbed my hand and started pulling me out the door. "Might even give us one if we ask nice enough? Who knows, maybe their generous people? ready Aria?"

"Ready Luffy" I said as I gripped his hand.

"Can I do something like that?" Coby asked

"Like what?" asked Luffy

"Do you think that I could could ever join the marines?" Asked Coby

"Marine?" I asked

"Yes" said Coby as he stood up "Catching bad guys is the only thing I've ever wanted to do! It's been my dream since I was a child. Do you think I can do it?"

"How should I know?" asked Luffy

"Yeah we barely know you." I said "But if you keep on thinking negativelylike that then you'll never get what you want"

"Then I'm gonna do it!" Coby said excitedly "I'm not gonna get stuck here as a cabin boy for the rest of my life. I'll break out then turn around and catch Alvida myself!"

Just then the celling broke and came crashing down on us causing Luffy to pull me into his arms to protect me from the pieces of wood falling.

"Who is that you're planing on catch Coby?" Said the voice of a woman as the smoke cleared up to reveal a very large woman "And you actually think this twig and his freak are going to help you? Well!? Answer me!"

As Coby cowered in the corner, Luffy tighten his grip on me as swords pushed through the wall on both sides of us. The large woman that I'm assuming is Alvida, looked at us as if expecting more

"My guess is that you're not Zoro the pirate hunter" Alvid said as she smirked at us. "Coby! Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas!?"

"Well...I...Um" Coby stutter "Give me a sec. I know this"

"Hey Coby, whose the fat lady?" Luffy asked causing everyone but me to look at him in shock.

"By how he's actioning, that's probably Alvida." I said to him

"Really but why did she call you a freak?" He asked with a child's curiosity. "You're way prettier than her"

Hearing this Alvida shook in anger while glaring at us, mainly Luffy.

"Why you rats" She yelled as he tried to hit as with her huge club only for Luffy to pull us out of the way. We landed right in front of Coby.

"Let's go Coby" Said Luffy as he grabbed Coby's arm and with his arm still around my waist, he jumped, pulling us through the hole that Alvida created onto the deck.

We then came face to face with a pirate causing Luffy to push me behind him as he dodged the sword and kicked the man just as another pirate came in front of me. Right when he was about to swing his sword, I punched him in his face, sending him flying off the ship. I'm pretty sure I broke his face.

"Nice punch Aria!" cheered Luffy just as a bunch of pirate came to swing their swords all at once, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling us backwards. Then we heard someone coming from behind causing us both to step aside slightly as the guy fell in front of us.

"It's not fair to attack from behind" Luffy said as he grabbed his head and throw him towards the other pirates.

"Um...Luffy" I tapped his shoulder causing him to turn around just to notice the dozens of pirates behind us.

"Hey! It's more not fair to gang up on a guy and lady!" He yelled as he carried me with one arm around my torso while running.

Right as we were about to pass the mass, he grabbed it while running causing his arm to stretch. All the pirates stopped and looked in amazement as his hand stretch.

"Fooled ya" Lufffy said as he turned to smirk at them causing them to run. He placed me down on my feet then placed his hat on my head. "Stay right here and watch that for me" He stepped back to stretch his arm more. "Gum, Gum" He then slugged himself towards them full speed. "Rocket?"

Throwing a punch, he knocked out everyone of them leaving him only standing. I ran towards him just to jump into his waiting arms.

"That was awesome Luffy! I knew about your power but seeing it is so much different" I said excitedly

"Thanks" he said while laughing

"Luffy, what are you?" Coby asked not noticing that Alvida was behind him.

"Oh" Luffy grabbed his cheek and then stretched it. "I'm a robber man"

"So you're made of rubber." Said Coby as he looked up to see Alvida then ran towards us and hugged my leg like a child looking for protection from his mother. As Luffy stepped in front of us, I placed my hand on Coby's head to comfort him.

"So you've eaten one of the devil fruits" Alvida said

"Yeah, I ate the gum gum one" said Luffy

"Ah, I've heard rumours that they existed but I've never seen any evidence of them before today" smirked Alvida "You're more skilled then the average deck mopper. What are you, a bounty hunter?"

"We're pirates" I said

"Pirate? Ah just you two, on these waters?" she questioned

"Today it's just us but I'll find our crew tomorrow or next week or something." said Luffy "I don't know like 10 guys, yeah 10"

"If we're both pirates and we're not under the same flag then that would make us enemies, right" She asked

"Um Luffy, Aria let's go" said Coby

"Why?" I asked

"You saw how powerful her club is and of all the villainous cheats I all these waters, she's-" he then cut himself off when he looked at Luffy who didn't look even a bit nervous at his situation.

"Go on tell him" Alvida encouraged him with a smirk on her face.

"You're the most ugliest thing on the sea!" Yelled Coby as Luffy started laughing and everyone else stared at him in shock. "I'm gonna leave and join the marines and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life fighting dirty pirates like you"

"Do you have any clue what you're saying to me right now?" She said in anger.

"Yeah and I'm gonna do what I want and when I'm gonna join the marines, I'm gonna catch your lousy ass first!" He yelled at her.

"You're dead kid!" She yelled as she was about to bring down her club on him, Luffy pushed him out of the way in to my arms.

"Well said" Luffy said as he took the hit for Coby but because he's rubber the club had no affect on him. "That won't work. Gum, gum" He pulled his fist back so far I couldn't even see it. "pistol!" he then brought his fist back, punching her in the gut causing her to fly into the distance. When he brought his hand back, he turned to the pirate members. "Hey, go find a boat and give it to Coby. He's leaving your ship to join the marines and you're not gonna stop him."

"Yes" They yell then ran off frantically.

"Thanks Luffy" said Coby

Suddenly canon ball were shot at the ship, shaking it violently. In the distance, three ships green ships were spotted will the word 'marine' on the side and flag.

"Look it's the marines" Coby said

"Oh perfect timing, head over their and tell them you wanna join" Luffy said as lifted me up bridal style and jumped into a boat that was at the side. "But we are pirate so we're out a here"

"No wait you can't be serious. If I approach them like this they'll just capture me like another pirate" yelled Coby

"Then come with us" I said as soon as Luffy sat me down to untie the boat, I pulled Coby into my arms, cradling him as if he was a baby. "At least for now"

"OK" He said in a daze with his face into my breast.

The boat then fell next to a boat with a girl with orange hair and dressed as a pirate but we paid her no mind as sailed away. After a few minutes, their was no ship in sight.

"We actually managed to get away" Coby said as he looked around trying to spot anything as Luffy laughed with his arms around we possessively after separating me from Coby. A few hours of being married and he's already the possessive husband.

"Hey Luffy, if your looking for the one piece then that means your headed to the grand line right" Luffy nod "But the people I've talked to call that place the pirate grave yard"

"Right, that;s why I'm gonna need an extremely strong crew." He said "You guys mention some pirate hunter so what's he like Coby?"

"Well, you mean Zoro. Last I heard, he's being held prisoner at some marine base" Coby said

"Oh well, a weakling huh?" asked Luffy

"Oh no your so wrong, he's 5 times stronger than a demon and 10 times as horrifying!" Yelled Coby "Why are you asking about him anyway?"

"You want him to join the crew, don't you?" I asked Luffy as he nod.

"Chasing him down is just plain reckless!" Yelled Coby

"You never know, he might jump at the chance to join" Luffy said

"He a bad enough guy if the marines got him! No way, not a chance, forget it-" He again got cut off my Luffy punching him in his head. "Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"Cause I felt like it" Luffy said

"Come on Luffy, would you stop hitting the kid" I scolded as he just huffed and pulled me closer so I was straddling his lap as nuzzled his face into my breast.

"You do know I'll protect you right?" Asked Luffy "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you"

"I know" I said as I placed a kiss on his forehead.


	4. Roronoa Zoro

(Third person POV)

Luffy, Coby and Aria were still in their little boat sail towards the marine base that held the so called 'demon swords man' Roronoa Zoro.

"What a day. It's gorgeous." Luffy said as he stretched his arms out in excitement.

"As long as we stay on this heading, we can reach the marine base in no time" Coby said with a smile.

"Wow Coby, your great out here" said Luffy "You mean we're actually gonna reach the place we originally setout for?"

"Of course. It's nothing, I'm just using the skill that every sailor should have." said Coby

Luffy laugh happily from his spot at the tip of the boat.

"There's really nothing to be so giggly about because" Said Coby "at the marine base, their holding the great pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro" He starting imagining how it looked like. "This is the man that sliced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage. A blood thirsty beast. He's been called nothing less than a living breathing demon in human form." Coby then started freaking out of the thought of coming face to face with him. "How can you possible want a monster like that on your crew!"

"Hey, what's with all the noise?" both boys turned to look at the witch who was currently sitting up while rubbing the tiredness out of her eye. "What's going on?"

Seeing this caused Luffy to punch Coby in his head.

"See what you did" Luffy walked over to Aria and pulled her into his lap as she cuddled closer to his chest. "You woke her up"

"Sorry Aria" Coby said as he put his head down in shame.

"It's fine" She said drowsily as she tightened her arms around Luffy causing him to do the same while stroking her back soothingly. "I'm not usually very conscious this early in the morning anyway."

"Just go back to sleep OK" Luffy said as he gave her a big grin. "We'll wake up when we get there."

A large blush came to her face as she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into Luffy's chest.

(Hour later) (Aria's POV)

"We're here!" Luffy yelled as he stepped on land. "The marine base city!"

I looked up to see a cute town with a huge building in the center marked 'marine'. In Luffy's excitement, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the boat, into the town with Coby trailing behind us. Everyone looked so happy here but it just don't feel right somehow.

"Luffy, seriously, your out of your mind if you think the right thing is for this guy to join you" said Coby worriedly

"Well I haven't made up my mind yet. I wanna see if he's a good guy" Luffy said

"He's in prison cause he's obviously nuts!" Yelled Coby

"Would you calm down Coby" I said as Luffy took two fruit from a stand, handed one to me and bit his before hand two coins to the lady. "Excuse me ma'am but do you know where their keeping Zoro around here?" but As I said his name, everyone around us jumped back in fear.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention the name Zoro here" said Coby as we started walking away

"Let's head to the base and check it out. You wanna be a marine right?" Luffy asked

"I really want to Luffy but I really don't think I'm ready just yet." Said Coby "From what I heard, the leader of this base is named Captain Morgan."

Just as he said his name, everyone around us jump back in freak again.

Coby and I looked around at everyone weirdly as we passed while Luffy just laughed at them.

"This Town is such a weird place!" Said Luffy

"That was weird, I get why their scared of Zoro but why did they freak when I mentioned the marine's Captain's name?" asked Coby "I don't know, I've got back feeling abut this."

"Maybe their just jumping around for the fun of it." Said Luffy

"Now how would that make any sense!" Yelled Coby

"Or maybe the marine captain's not who you think he is Coby." I said as we came to the marine base's gate.

"I made it" said Coby as he looked at the base in amazement. "I guess this is where is part ways guys." he placed his arm over his eyes like he was going to cry while Luffy started climbing the wall before stretching his arms to wrap around my waist, pulling me next to him. "We didn't have long together but-"

"Where's the foot hold?" Luffy asked trying to place his feet somewhere.

"There is none Luffy. It's a wall." I said

"Hey, what are you guys doing!? Get down from there! They'll see you!" Yelled Coby

Now where's this demon?" Luffy asked looking around the cort yard.

"They wouldn't have him out in the open." said Coby "They probable have him tucked in a prison cell underground"

"There he is!" Yelled Luffy as he pointed at him excitedly before jumping down off the wall and running to the other side to face him while I just stood up on the wall and walked to the other side. Once I got to the side where Luffy was now looking over the wall, I sat down facing the base. "Coby look!"

"I'm telling you-" Said Coby as he climbed the wall to stopped at my right looking at Luffy who was at my left but cut himself off when he saw Zoro tied up onto a pole in the blazing sun. "No way. It's him"

"If we untie those ropes, he could just walk away" said Luffy with a smile

"Oh don't be such an idiot Luffy!" Yelled Coby in anger. "There's no telling what a bandit like him would do if we do that. He might just kill the three of us!"

"Don't worry. I'm strong I can protect us." Luffy said happily while Coby looked at him like he's crazy.

Well he might as well be. This is Luffy we're talking about. Nothing but optimism and less logic.

"Hey you three!" said Zoro causing Coby to freak out even more. "You're an eye sore! Get lost!"

"Ah!" yelled Coby "Luffy trust me, there's no chance to survive with someone like him on your crew!"

But just as he said that a ladder came up on the other side of him and up came a little girl with brown hair and some thing wrapped in a green paper. She turned to us and 'shhed' us before throwing down a rope, climbed drown into the cort yard and ran towards Zoro.

"Ah!" Corby yelled again " You guys have to stop her. She'll get killed either by the marines or the demon himself."

"What do you want?" Asked Zoro

"I thought you might be getting hungry now" She said as she unwrapped the paper to reveal two rice balls. "So I made you a couple of rice balls"

"You've got a death wish kid. Just scram" said Zoro

"But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up" She said as she pushed the rice balls towards him, giving him a smile. "I've never made them before but i tried my best so I thing there fine"

Zoro looked at her in shock

"Look kid, I'm not hungry so stop irritating me and get out of here!" Yelled Zoro

"but-" she started

"Do not let me kick your ass little girl!" Yelled Zoro as the gate opened and in came a boy with two marines walking behind him.

"Now, now, now. No one likes a bully!" Said the boy as Zoro turned to glare at him. I narrowed my eyes at him. I really didn't like the vibe I'm getting from this guy. "Roronoa Zoro you seem to be handling this well"

"Hey look now there's another weird guy" said Luffy

"That's great, he must be with the marines. Now we'll know the girl will be safe." Said Coby.

"Well looky here, some tasty rice balls" The weird boy said as he grabbed one of the girl's rice balls and took a bit.

"Hey! That's no for you!" She yelled

He then suddenly yelled out and spit out the rice ball.

"That's packed with sugar!" He yelled at the girl "You're

suppose to use salt, you idiot! Salt!

"I thought they'd taste better sweet" The girl said as she looked down sadly at her rice balls before the weird guy grabbed the next one and stomped on it."Stop! No! Stop!"

"That's just awful" said Coby sadly

The girl looked at her destroyed food.

"But I work so hard" she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Too bad. You must not have read the notice that was posed" The weird boy said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and started reading. "Those who assist criminals in anyway will be executed, signed marine captain Morgan." Hearing this caused the girl to freeze in fear. "It seems even snot nosed brats fear my daddy."

"His daddy" said both Luffy and I

"So that guys father is captain Morgan" said Coby in shock

"You" Said Morgan's son who pointed at one of the marines behind him. "Throw this kid out right now" The marine looked at him in shock. When he didn't do it immediately, Morgan's son grabbed him by his collar. "I said throw her over the wall solider or I'll tell my daddy"

"Yes sir!" Said the marine in fear before walking towards the little girl. "Sorry about this" He said before throwing her over the wall.

I pushed off the wall, jumping in the air to catch the girl. Cradling her in my arms, preparing myself for impact when it never came. Instead I felt arms around me. Looking up, I see Luffy smiling at me. And out of no where, his hat came floating down to land on my head.

"That you nice lady and sir" said the girl smile up at you as I stepped out of Luffy's arms and placed her on the ground.

"Aria! Luffy!" Yelled Coby as he came running towards us and started searching the girl for bruised. "Are you Ok? That was a rotten thing he did."

"I'm fine" Said the girl

"Well that's great" Coby sighed in relief "How can that man be so cruel?" As he looked up at me, he started freaking out again. "Where did he go?"

Turning around, I noticed Luffy's gone but it doesn't take a scientist to figure out where he went.

"Come on you two" I called out to them "We'll wait for him at somewhere else".

"We can wait at my mother's shop" She said as she started running off, expecting us to follow and we did.

The minute I sat down outside, the glowing chain appeared on my wrist with only a few small pieces of metal on it that was pointing the where we came from.

"I guess he'll find me where ever I go" I muttered to myself as I pulled down my sleeve to hid it.

A few minutes later, Luffy came back and the couple pieces of metal extended to a full chain, linking my wrist with his. Once we were linked, it quickly faded away.

"What was that!" yelled Coby who looked like he was internally freaking out. Exactly what I was trying to avoid.

"Never mind that" Luffy said as sat down, pulled me close then started telling the story of Zoro still eating the dirty rice ball causing the smile happily and Coby to look down in same.

"I wonder if he's as evil as everyone thinks he is?" Asked Coby

"He's not!" Yelled the girl "He's good cause he got himself in trouble for us"

"You're kinda not making any sense" said Luffy

"Sorry" She apologized "It's that dumb Hellmempho, he's the son of captain Morgan" she then started telling us the whole story of the deal they made. "It's been three weeks since that day. Hellmempho keeps punching and kicking him while he's ties up." She then started crying again "I just...I just wish I could help him."

"I see why your upset" Said Coby sadly

Suddenly we heard smashing noises coming from inside the shop. When we went inside, there he was. Hellmempho with feet in a bowl of fruit on the table and two marines behind him.

"I'm hungry. Bring us whatever you got and keep the check for yourself" Said Helmempho as she laughed "And bring me a bottle of your finest moon shine or what ever crap you serve. Put some speed to it lady I don't have all day" I glared at him as the woman poured wine into the glass that was in his hand. "That's more like it. I'm trying to think of something interesting to do since I'm bored out of my skull here. I suppose I can execute Zoro." He laughed at what he said but Luffy ran up to him and punched him right in the face, sending him flying back. "You...you...you hit me!"

I calmly walked to stand beside Luffy who was being restrained by Coby.

"This guy's scum!" Growled Luffy

"You actually hit me! I am captain Morgan's son you know" Hellmempho yelled

"Yeah like I care!" Luffy yelled back

"You'll care after he executes you for this!" Said hellmempho

"Why don't you just be a man and fight!" said Luffy in frustration

"Luffy ease off him! Why are you trying to get on the marine's bad side!" Yelled Coby "Aria why aren't you helping me!"

"Because if Luffy hadn't punched him, I would have surely done much worse than a punch" I said blankly

"I've made up my mind" Coby and I looked at Luffy. "Today, Zoro joins my crew. Stay here Aria!" He grabbed his hat from my head then he ran out "I'll be back Aria!"

"Be careful fighting marines and don't lose your hat" I yelled while waving until he was out of my sight.

Ok since he's gone, I've gotta do something better with my time.

"excuse me ma'ma" I started saying to Rika's mother. "Do you need help here?"

"Um" She looked around at the mess we caused. "Yes, please, if you don't mind."

"Good" I said with a smirk as a started walking towards a scared Hellmempho while cracking my knuckles and activated my powers causing my fox ears and tail to come out scaring Hellmempho even more. "Let's start with taking out the trash." I picked him up by his collar and threw him out the door causing him to face plant right into the concrete before turning to the marines who looked scared and bowed. "Thank you for your service. Good bye" They hesitated to pass me causing me to glare at them impatiently. "That means leave" They ran out in fear, grabbed Hellmempho and ran off. I used my speed to clear everything up before deactivating my power and stood in front all the customers who were looking at me weirdly and slightly scared. "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen for the ruckus. Please go back to eating your meals and trust me, it will never happen again." I said with determination in my voice.

(Hours later)

People cheering was heard from all over once it was known that captain Morgan was defeated and a few minutes later, Luffy and Coby came in dragging a starving Zoro.

"Honey, I'm home!" yelled Luffy happily once he saw me. "Do you mind cooking up something for us to eat. We're starving."

"Sure I'll-" started Rika's mother but got cut off by me.

"No need. I thought you guys might be hungry once this is over so I took the time to prepare food for you." I said while pointing to the corner where there where four tables of food. "I might not be as good as my best friend Shiro but I'm no slouch either"

Both Luffy and Zoro ran to stuff their faces while Coby, Rika and Rika's mom stared in amazement.

"Where did you get the ingredients for all this" Rikas mom asked

"When everyone in town heard about my friends going to challenge the marines, they gave me a lot of things for my trouble." I said with a smile

"In other words," Coby said as he sweat dropped. "They felt sorry for you and gave you free stuff."

"Pretty much" I said

"I'm stuffed" yelled Zoro as he leaned back in a chair. "Having not eaten in 3 weeks, I was ready to eat my own shoes."

Everyone laughed at him as Luffy continued to stuff his face.

"Done already? Light weight." said Luffy

"How can you have a bigger appetite than a guy who hasn't eaten in 3 weeks?" asked Zoro

"I don't know. It just delicious. Thanks Aria!" said Luffy

"It's no big deal. Thank you ma'am for letting me use your kitchen" I said to her

"No problem. After all, you guys did save the town." She said gesturing to the amount of people gathering around the shop.

"So how many other have you gathered for your crew besides me" Asked Zoro

"Just Aria" Luffy said pointing at me as I gave him a small wave.

"You mean" Zoro started as he looked at us in shock "the 3 of us is what amounts to an entire pirate crew."

"What's wrong with that? We're a couple of strong people" said Luffy

"At least tell me you have a ship?" Zoro asked

"Of course" Luffy used his fork to point out the window. "It's right there" Zoro got up, looked out the window and disappointment washed over his face. "It may be small now but we'll have an enormous one soon. With a great big flag on top."

"I think Luffy was born without that part of the brain that allows the rest of us to plan out what to do" Said Coby as Zoro started ruffling his head in frustration

"I can't believe I let myself get suckered into having you as my captain" said Zoro

I just giggled at this while sweat dropping. A naive optimist for a captain, a witch from another world and now a demon swords man for a crew mate. What could go wrong?

Sudden a marine walked in and came to us.

"Hey, people are saying that you guys are pirates is this rumour true?" asked the marine.

"Right" said Luffy with a smile.

"We appreciate you saving our town however now that we know you guys are pirates, as marines, we can not just sit back and watch you go about your business." He said as he fixed his hat. "Therefore, you and your crew will have to leave this town immediately but out of respect for what you've done, we will not report you to headquarters."

What he said caused an argument with the people outside but luffy just smiled and stood up.

"Well, time to go." Luffy said as he picked up the two bags of food before grabbing my hand and started walking out.

"Aren't you apart of the crew as well?" the marine asked Coby who, you can, see by his face, was freaking out internally. "Wait" This caused us to stop "Is he apart of the crew or what?"

"What I can tell you is what he's been doing all this time." Hearing this caused me to look at Luffy curiously as he handed me the bags "Meet us back at the boat Ok"

Seeing the look in his eye, I just nod my head and ran off towards the boat.

After a few minutes, Luffy and Zoro came.

"Luffy! Aria!" Called Coby as he saluted us "I can't thank you enough. you have done more for me than anyone ever has"

"I've never heard of a marine thanking a pirate before." Zoro said smiling "That's one for the history books"

I released the sail and the boat started drifting away.

"We'll meet again Coby! Someday!" Luffy yelled. I turned around to see the whole marine fleet saluting us. "See ya!"

"I've got a feeling some interesting adventures are a head of us." Zoro said

"I'll be king of the pirates" said Luffy

"You seem obsessed with the king of the pirates business. Is there some story behind it? Or some reason at all?" Zoro asked curiously

"No, no reason. It's just" Said Luffy with a smile as he took off his hat and looked at it. "I promised someone. I promise I'd gather a crew, find the treasure and become king of the pirates. And this straw hot knows the whole story"

At that moment, the hat blew out of his hand. He started freaking out as the breeze took it from his hand but calmed down when it again landed on my head.

"It seems your hat likes me best" I said smiling at him as he smiled back and crawled towards me to nuzzle himself in my lap.


End file.
